restoring broken love
by The wolf bros
Summary: 26 years old hinata uzumaki is a caring mother and a loving wife. she is living her life being married to the seventh hokage- naruto uzumaki. everything seems perfect, except a tiny kink in their relationship- hinata is awful in bed. follow her transformation into the perfect wife... LEMON fic.
1. Chapter 1

Scene one

 **author's notes- so this is gonna be a lemon series. a pretty long one i beleive (atleast i want it to be).before starting off i just wanna say/warn you that everyone has their own choice in lemons and some of this content might disturb some of the audience.**

 **i've had this idea in my head for like a really long time and really wanted it to be written.**

 **i'm pretty sure i'm gonna get a lot of hate comments later on but lets just see what happens.**

* * *

It was just another quiet night at the uzumaki household. Hinata uzumaki had just entered her two dear children's room. Five year old boruto uzumaki was already tucked in bed and waiting for his mother to give him his goodnight kiss.

"you've already made your bed boruto, mama's so proud" hinata exclaimed as she bent down to kiss his forehead.

Joyed by the moist touch, boruto clenched his arms around his mother and hugged her in an embrace. "I love you mama" he exclaimed.

"I love you to boruto" she hugged back. "now get to sleep. You must be tired"

Boruto let her go and hinata walked off to her daughter. While boruto uzumaki might have taken a lot from naruto, himawari was the splitting image of her"

"is my sweet little hima chan ready for her sleep?" she sang.

Little himawari giggled "yes mama".

As she tucked himawari in her bed and kissed her goodnight she heard a quiet giggle from her, probably from eating too much cake. A large sugar intake would do that to toddlers.

Her giggle reminded hinata of how innocent she was, without any care, in a time of absolute peace.

And it was all possible because of her husband. Naruto uzumaki, the saviour of the leaf village, hero of the fourth great ninja war, and the current nanadaime hokage.

Today was his 26th birthday. They had decided to celebrate it early in the evening because her husband had to pull a late night shift. Lately these late night shifts had been getting more and more frequent.

She still remembered the last time naruto came home late. When she woke up the next day she found her husband sleeping on the front porch.

Sometimes she really pitied her husband. Naruto's dream had been finally achieved when he was named the hokage last year. She was so happy for her husband, she truly was….

But ever since becoming hokage, their relationship had started to weaken. She still remembered the nights of heated passion between her husband and her. She yearned for his musky odour, his sweat glistening body, perfectly chiselled muscles and his warm embrace. But most of all she loved it when he made love to her.

Naruto was the man she had always dreamed and more. Even in bed he had amazing stamina. His member was as impressive as any god's could be. Unfortunately, as godly as naruto was in bed, hinata was the complete opposite. She had the 'assets' and the 'body' down to perfection, as she had heard from sakura. The only problem lied in her endurance.

Since childhood, hinata had fainted whenever in close proximity to naruto but eventually she got it under control. But when it came to sex, she reverts back to her shy self.

Compared to naruto's godly stamina, hinata could last barely ten minutes without fainting from the ecstasy that was naruto. She had tried her best but only reached the same outcome. God only knows how difficult it was for her to conceive boruto and himawari.

It had been years like this and her husband had come to accept this reality that her wife was weak in bed.

Hinata still wanted this thing to change about her. Her husband does all he can to serve konoha, even sacrificing his own personal life. Then why couldn't she do everything in her power to be the best wife anyone could ever have.

She was determined. She was going to change herself. She was going to show naruto that she was worthy of him. That she could satisfy him. That she was his partner, his equal and she would do anything for that…. Anything.

"uuuuhhhh….. wuuuuhhhhhh…" light snoring could be heard from the central room of the hokage tower. It was 1:30 am and the tower was unoccupied except one room.

Uzumaki naruto, the nanadaime hokage, was half asleep half working in his chamber. Piles of paperwork could be seen around him. When he had taken up the hat, he didn't remember all the paperwork that came with it. Paperwork, the bane of all kage. Naruto was sure that someday a kage would get up and get psychotic one of these days and blow themselves up in a self induced rage, taking out the paperwork with them. God help him naruto was on the verge of doing it himself.

A sudden knock on the door roused him from his well deserved sleep.

"ummm…" he regained his composure "come in"

The door opened with a concerned looking kakashi hatake entering the room.

"ah, kakashi sensei, what can I do for you" naruto asked.

"I'm not your sensei anymore naruto" kakashi replied with his trademark eye smile. He continued to his desk. "naruto I'm concerned for your health. Being a hokage is hard work, I know from experience. But you'll seriously harm yourself if you work this late."

Naruto gave him a reassuring look "you are right sensei, its just that there's an influx of paperwork since we recently found the otsutsuki temple ruins. Something tells me that there might be more to kaguya than we already knew. And I've been having this gut feeling that we might be seeing another, dare I say it… war."

"then we would need you more than ever naruto. We would need you in your peak condition, not like a withered husk that you look like now." Kakashi expressed his concern.

"you're right sensei, but I can't escape my duties." Naruto retorted.

"hmmm…. Tell you what naruto, let me take care of things for a while here. You really need a break. Spend some time with your family. You have kids now for god's sake. And spend some time with hinata too. She looks like she needs it too. You might not see it as she puts up a bright face in front of you, but all of us can see that she yearns your attention." Kakashi advised him.

Naruto took a minute to contemplate all of this. He didn't want to leave his work to someone else but kakashi was the rokudaime, it wasn't like he was leaving his work to someone inexperienced. Besides he really needed some time off.

"alright kakashi sensei, I guess I can do this. Just tell shikamaru that I'm on a temporary leave. He'll understand" naruto said as he got up from his chair.

"will sure do" kakashi replied as naruto walked away.

It was 2:00 am and the streets of konoha were empty. That was to be expected, no one would be awake right now. As naruto shuffled his way out of the hokage tower, he picked up his morning mail. All it contained was a daily newspaper and a few ads.

As he walked back home, he checked the newspaper. Nothing new lately. He could see, on the front page, the opening ceremony of the kaminarimon train company in which he was invited as the special guest.

This was to be expected. Since the fourth great war, the world had seen a boom of technological advancements. Everything from trains to blimps, was being invented. He imagined it would only be a few years till they could build a rocket to fly to the moon.

Setting it aside he took a look at the ads. He read them one by one.

Buy the sharpest knife ever made- it cuts like the chidori.

The world's most powerful vacuum cleaner- trumps even the dust style.

He snickered at the last one. Old man ohnoki would have quiet the laugh from that one.

He read all the other ads till one caught his eye.

Newly opened, the Sachiko academy. Enrol yourself to turn into the perfect wife!

Having maternity troubles, we've got the solution. Having marriage troubles, we'll help you becom the perfect wife! Your husband wont even get a chance to complain! Enrol now, special discount for married women. Enrol early and you get the special care package! We'll perfect every inch of you!

Sachiko academy! Where women turn into wives!

Naruto read the ad once more. He became a little flustered ' _I can't believe such academies exist. Although such an offer does sound appealing….. No!'_

He shoved the ad down in his pocket. How could he think of such a thing. He could never say that hinata was inadequate for her. He loved her and didn't want her to ever change. Even if he wished things could change a little…. No, what was he thinking! He could never ask her to join these stupid classes. He liked her the way she was. He didn't want some brainwashed slave by his side. He was satisfied with his beloved hinata chan.

With that thought, he walked peacefully back to his home.

It was 2:15 am by the time he reached home. He didn't expect his wife to be awake at this time and didn't want to break her slumber so he quietly unlocked the door and entered his house.

As he guessed no one was awake. he climbed upstairs to watch his two sweet children deep in their sleep. Next he could see the peaceful state of his beloved wife. She looked like an angel bathed in moonlight, slighting clinging to the bedsheets. God, he really loved his wife. Seeing her in such a peaceful

state he decided to let her sleep alone tonight.

He quietly changed into his night garments, took a sheet to cover himself and slept on the couch.

Before falling asleep he had a thought ' _I wonder what would happen if she does go to the academy…'_


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

* * *

 **author's notes- back with another chapter. i'm thinking of doing this as a weekly or a biweekly thing.**

 **ok i've got some questions for all of you first. i get that ntr is a turn off for some people. i'm not saying that this will be an ntr fic. it could turn out to be one or it may go the other direction.**

 **so i request others to keep reading.**

 **another thing, i wanna know how many people like narusaku more than naruhina. like which one's better. tell me so that i can tweak some things in the future ( no promises on ntr).**

 **also i wanted to ask which of the following girls do you think should enrol with hinata to sachiko academy- temari, ino, tenten. i'm personally leaning towards ino but feel free to answer me in pm or review section whichever u feel like.**

 **anyways, lets get on with the fic**

* * *

Little Uzumaki Himawari loved her papa. She loved a lot of things actually. She loved her rubber ducky her papa got her, the teddy bear papa got her, and the fox pushy her papa got her….

Yup, she loved a lot of things, but she loved her papa the most.

That's why when mama asked her to wake papa up, she didn't wait a second and jumped right on top of her, still sleeping, beloved papa.

Straddling on the still sleeping figure, she sang "wake up papa! You're late for work!"

"uhhhh…" came a hazy reply from under the sheets. Curious about the state of her papa, himawari pulled on the sheet until she could see the drooling face of Naruto.

"eewwww! Papa's leaking from his mouth" she exclaimed. Getting no reply, she started jumping on her still sleeping father, at the same time beating her tiny fists on his chest "wake up papa! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" she started to repeat.

"wwwuuuhhhhhhh…" came another disgruntled reply. But as soon as the reply came, Naruto readjusted himself, causing Himawari to fall off of him.

Disheartened, Himawari returned to her mama, who was preparing breakfast. "Papa's not waking up mama" she said with a slight tear in her eye.

Her daughter knew how to melt Hinata up. "don't worry sweetheart, papa's just exhausted from work. Take the help of your brother, he'll surely do it" she bent down and hugged her daughter.

' _I don't need help from Boruto nii-chan. I'll never give up!' Himawari exclaimed with a new passion._

"ok mama, I'm gonna try again" she said as she turned back to the task.

Back on the sofa, one Naruto Uzumaki was having an amazing dream. He was in the land of water. Just in his swimming trunks, with all his pals, Kiba, Chouji, Sai and Shikamaru. All of them having the time of their lives. He imagined them bathing in the sun, playing volleyball, and having a nice barbeque. He was having the time of his life….

' _hey guys, lets go for a swim now! We've waited long enough' exclaimed Kiba_

' _aah! Kiba that's a nice idea. Everybody! Last one to the water cooks the whole barbeque!' Naruto challenged._

He rushed into the water. Feeling the warm ocean waves hitting his body, relaxing him. The warm ocean surrounding him from all sides…. 'Wait a minute! Why is the water warm! Sea water is supposed to be cool!' he exclaimed. The heated water eventually became too much for Naruto and he suddenly woke up….. only to see a resting himawari on top of him… and judging by the expression she had, naruto had a pretty good idea of what was happening right now.

Coming back to reality, Naruto immediately woke up and got out of the sofa. Getting a grasp at reality he checked that he was clearly drenched in something that he knew all too well. Pulling Himawari up in the air by the scruff of her shirt, he could see her flustered cheeks and dripping pyjamas. "aah sorry papa, I fell asleep and thought I was in a toilet" she said with a blush on her cheeks.

Having just woke up, he did the only thing in his mind. "Hinata!" he cried while running towards the kitchen, all the while dragging a still in the air himawari behind him.

"ara Naruto kun, what happ-" she asked, but as she turned she stopped speaking midway and took the sight in front of her.

Naruto stood in front of Hinata in a shirt and boxers, drenched in yellow liquid, with a very flustered Himawari being held by the shirt in the air.

"Hinata, we got a code yellow again" Naruto cried.

Barely able to control her laughter, Hinata took her daughter from Naruto. "hai hai, I'll take care of it" she said.

"thanks, I gotta run. God I'm late!" he exclaimed while looking at the clock. Naruto ran towards the shower to start the day.

Meanwhile Hinata put down her daughter to talk to her. "now what have we talked about Hima chan. Don't use code yellow to wake papa up. I told you to ask nii chan for help"

"I know mama, but I wanted to wake papa up myself!" she exclaimed in joy, satisfied with the completion of her mission.

Hinata couldn't help but smile at her daughter's antics. "well, go wash yourself now and change your clothes too. I'm setting up breakfast so don't be late" said Hinata while resuming her work.

"hai mama" Himawari replied as she shuffled back into her room.

Meanwhile Naruto burst out of his room, prepared for the day. Just as he was about to leave, he heard Hinata call "darling, don't forget your bento"

"mah, Hinata you are the best! What would I do without you" he exclaimed

She blushed a little "I love you Naruto kun, and its my duty as a wife to help you, to my best capabilities." She replied as he opened the door, his bento in hand.

"get back soon!" she exclaimed as he dashed for work.

Time went by and the family had a lively breakfast. Himawari had cleaned up after herself and was in the best of spirits. Boruto was still sour that he missed the latest 'code yellow'. He loved it when his father woke up like that.

The day went by and each member became busy with their own work. Boruto headed out to play with his friends, Himawari played in her room and Hinata continued with her chores.

Eventually it came time for laundry. Hinata picked up the clothes from each room. At last she headed into their room. She could see that Naruto had come in last night. She already knew when she woke up. His trademark shirt and trousers were hanged on the hanger. Hinata picked the clothes and checked the pockets for any foreign material.

While searching she found a piece of paper in his trouser pocket. She pulled out the paper and examined it. It was an ad.

"Sachiko academy! Have yourself a perfect wife!" she read to herself.

To say she was surprised was an understatement. Naruto didn't usually entertain any ads. As far as she could remember she never found any ads in his pockets, ever.

Did Naruto really didn't like how she was? Where was she lacking? She racked her brain, thinking what was wrong with her.

She continued reading "having marriage troubles? We help you become the perfect wife!"

' _hmm marriage troubles, what does this mean? Our marriage isn't in trouble, is it?'_ she thought to herself. ' _I'm happy with the way things are, and so is Naruto kun, isn't he? He looks happy to me? Is it something else….'_ Hinata kept thinking until she landed on a conclusion, one she didn't think would affect their marriage.

' _is it… is it because I'm weak in bed?'_ she realized.

Hinata trembled at the thought. She had read that lack of regular procreation between couples led to instability in their relationships. Was it because of her lack of endurance that their marriage was going to fail?

' _That couldn't be it, could it?_ ' She asked herself. _' he hasn't said anything to me yet. Maybe he doesn't want to say it because he doesn't want to hurt me. Oh god, I don't want this marriage to end. I want to be with Naruto kun forever'_

She began hyperventilating and collapsed on the thought of them breaking up.

Minutes passed by and she collected herself. _'no, I will not let it end like this. I'm gonna show Naruto kun that I'm his equal. I can handle it! I can be the perfect wife!'_ with that she began her preparations for tonight. She was gonna show him what she's made of.

* * *

"Naruto, what are you doing here" said Kakashi. Currently our Nanadaime hokage was looking at his predecessor, who was busy fighting a seemingly endless wave of paperwork.

"hum? What do you mean Kakashi sensei? I'm the hokage, its my job to be here" replied a rather confused Naruto.

"you are on a temp leave, Naruto. Or so Kakashi sensei tells me" replied Shikamaru, the personal advisor of the hokage.

Naruto blinked in realization. "oh, you mean about last night. I was just a little tired then. I can still work, sensei."

"you seem just as tired right now Naruto. I can practically see the dark circles under your eyes" said a concerned Kakashi. "just take my advice. I know how to manage things. Besides, Shikamaru here has been a huge help. I can see why you appointed him as your advisor." Complemented Kakashi.

Bearing little heed to Kakashi's compliment, Shikamaru stepped forward and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder "trust me Naruto, I know being a hokage is difficult and all the more so when you have a family. Take it from a guy that wants to sleep all day, I can see that you have reached a saturation point. Any more and your heath will deteriorate. Take a vacation or something. Go see the world with your family. You already know that you've been neglecting them"

Naruto could see genuine concern for him in his eyes. he really didn't want to leave his position right now. He knew that being hokage was tough. He knew what he was getting into when he took the oath for the hokage. He was determined to face any difficulty. But now it just showed that he was weak. He couldn't even manage his position in times of peace.

He really didn't want to accept the reality. "I know how much you care about me Shika. But I can't accept this. I AM the hokage and I just can't run from my responsibilities." He exclaimed with authority in his voice.

Hearing this Kakashi stood up from his seat. "I really didn't want to do this, Naruto. But you leave me with no choice. Believe me, I'm doing this for your own good. Naruto Uzumaki, as your sensei and your predecessor I relieve you of your duties of hokage under the reason of being unfit of resuming the post." Kakashi commanded.

"WHAT! What do you mean relieve you of your duties! Are you saying I'm not hokage anymore!" Naruto shouted. Shocked from this revelation, his knees gave out and he collapsed on the ground.

Shikamaru immediately leaned down to help his comrade. "you see Naruto. Please look after yourself. You're getting petrified sitting in this office. Its seriously affecting you now." Shikamaru supported him as he stood up.

"Shikamaru, please escort Naruto out of the room and make sure he gets home safely" Kakashi suggested.

"hai hokage sama" Shikamaru turned towards Naruto and put a hand on his back. "come on Naruto, lets go"

Immediately Naruto slapped his hand away. "save it Shika, I can walk out on my own" Naruto spoke with anger in his tone.

"this is for your benefit, Naruto" Kakashi spoke as Naruto opened the door to exit the room.

Naruto paused for a second as if to say something but decided against it. After a second he resumed himself and walked out the door.

"did you really think that this had to be done? I think you just added fuel to the fire" Shikamaru asked Kakashi.

"I had no other choice. I'm still their sensei. If one of my students was sick I would be worried. I don't regret what I did." He stood up and turned to watch Naruto step out the tower through the window.

"tell me Shikamaru, have you ever seen Naruto crumble so easily" Kakashi asked.

"no, perhaps you were right. But there could still be another way. Your declaration really crushed him" Shikamaru answered.

"you're right, there were other methods. But you know, the best medicines are the most bitter" Kakashi said.

* * *

Silence….

There was total silence in the hokage tower. It was unusual to say the least. The hokage tower was one of the more if not the most happening and busy places in all of konoha. But that was to be expected. The hokage tower was the hub of all political and civil relations. All important meetings and businesses took place here. So it was a common occurrence to hear a few arguments erupt here and there.

Silence….

That was not happening today.

There was an air of depressing aura surrounding their Nanadaime hokage. Usually when he entered the halls people would stop their activities to pay respect and bow to their hokage. A sign of respect. That's what it signified. Today, it was fear. Not fear for their lives. They had perfect trust in their hokage that he would not hurt them. It was fear for the hokage himself.

For what they saw was not the proud ruler of konoha, but the shadow of a broken man.

No one dared to ask if he was alright. They just stood and watched a broken man walk out.

Soon Naruto stood at the stairs of the tower. In front of him, his village. No, not his village anymore. He wasn't the hokage. Atleast not for a while.

He stood there for a second, taking the sight in, breathed heavily, and walked out with his hands in his pockets.

Walking aimlessly through the streets wasn't really helping him. All it did was to gather attention to himself. He really needed some alone time. Someplace to off cool his head, to gather all his thoughts.

And so he shunshined away, leaving the crowd that had formed around him surprised.

This is how we currently find our hero sitting atop the hokage mountain. Specifically, on his father's chiselled face.

It was the only place where Naruto could find some privacy. How did he know this? He had been coming here since before he was a genin. Taking in the scenery really calmed him down. Also being in proximity to his father always let him finally let go of his emotions.

And it was so, that a lone tear fell from his eye.

He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't. how could he let this happen? Had he really become so weak that he lost to some damn paperwork. The reason sounded even more pathetic when he said it out loud.

Damn, Sasuke would really have a nice laugh if he heard about this.

But in a sense, what happened today actually WAS his fault. It was HIM who neglected his daily physical conditioning. It was HIM who worked late nights and hurting himself. HE brought this upon himself and so it was fitting that he would have to handle the consequences.

He delved deeper into his self-loathing and cursed himself for being so careless.

He looked at his hand and noticed that he was still holding the bento that hinata gave him. It was a plastic tiffin wrapped with a pink cloth. Looking at the bento he was reminded of her wife. His thoughts drifted to the first few days after they had married. He was amazed by the dedication of his wife towards himself. She had never failed to deliver him his bento since the six years of their marriage. There was not even one day when she forgot about him. And here he was, neglecting his family.

Opening the cloth he found a letter. It read _'good luck for today, naruto kun. I wish this lunch will keep you in the best of your health. We all love you.'_

Another tear left his eye. He was a failure as a husband.

Time went past and he remained on the spot, deep in thought. Finally, ending his train of thought, he laid back and began watching the clouds. He really missed his genin days when things were much simpler. He used to lay back just like this with Shikamaru, watching clouds. Remembering old memories put him in a trance like state and eventually sleep began to envelop him. He remembered his dream. He was so relaxed. He needed to relax. Maybe he could make the dream come true.

' _Shikamaru huh… a vacation does sound good…..'_

* * *

"it's 10:30… he's late" Hinata nervously said to herself.

It was a bold move, but it had to be done. Currently all Hinata wore was a black negligee. It clearly showed her pearl white skin and was a nice contrast. Under the negligee she wore a low cut black lace bra which showed more than ample cleavage, and knowing that hinata had a well endowed chest, it was saying a lot. She also had a matching panty underneath the veil. She had seen herself in the mirror and couldn't deny that she was pulling off the attire perfectly.

she didn't put a lot of makeup. Just a little foundation at even the done and a light blush on her cheeks for the finishing touches.

Hinata was waiting nervously for the arrival of her husband. There was no message that he would be working late today so he should have been back by 9:00 but it was getting late and Hinata was getting worried how her husband.

She had painstakingly set the mood in their room. She had sprayed the whole room with Viola incense and she would be lying if she said that it didn't arouse her. Violas are known for their calming aroma and their potential for arousing passion between partners in bed.

In addition to that she had also lit scented candles all around the room and had the lights closed so that the room had a hot and steamy vibe.

She had really gone all out with setting the mood for tonight. She knew she needed all the help she could get.

But it really was getting late. Maybe Naruto was gonna pull another late night shift and forgot to send a message. She had been so hopeful for tonight, she was finally gonna satisfy her husband's desire. She was going to be his perfect wife.

Her hopes were just going down when she heard the doorbell.

She activated her byakugan to identify the person. _' its Naruto kun!'_ she rejoiced. _'but he look kinda upset… I bet he'll cheer up when he sees me'_ Hinata shivered in excitement. Hinata adopted a sultry pose where she bent low so as to push as much cleavage as she could. _'I bet Naruto kun's gonna love this!'_ Hinata exclaimed.

Meanwhile Naruto, who had just entered his house, was thinking of asking Hinata if they could go on a vacation when he was hit by the overwhelming smell of violas.

Any lingering sadness that he had was immediately swept away from him. Instead, a subtle curiosity crept on him. _'why does my house smell so….. enticing'_ he thought to himself.

He went up the stairs and checked on his children. _'yup, all asleep. So is it coming from my room?'_

He slowly went upto his room and pulled the door open " are you awake, Hina-" he stopped midway, too shocked to even finish his sentence.

No words came from his mouth, for the sight in front of him took his breath away. In front of him stood the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The voluptuous figure of her endearing wife left him speechless.

Ecstatic from the reaction her husband gave, Hinata decided to initiate the first step. "I have a surprise for you darling. Here's your reward for all of your hard work" she said while giving him a naughty wink.

Taking it one step further, she whispered "take me…."

That did it for Naruto. One second he closed the door and the other he was liplocked with his wife. Sharing a passionate kiss, he broke away for a second to admire her up close.

It was a grave mistake, for when he locked his eyes with hers, he could see the boiling passion behind them. There was no going back. He bent forward again, locking his lips with hers again in a searing kiss.

He had kissed her many times before but none were as passionate as this moment. Gently he prodded his tongue, as if to gain entrance to her mouth and was delighted when he was pulled in for a round of impassioned French kissing. He explored every corner of her mouth with his tongue, at the same time granting her entry to his mouth.

Relishing the hot and wet sensation of each other, they finally broke off the kiss. When they parted, a thin thread of saliva formed from their tongues. As soon as they broke off, Hinata pulled him onto the bed with Naruto on top of her.

Still in a daze, Naruto couldn't do anything but comply when Hinata guided his hand onto her breasts. Hinata was in control of this moment. She was gonna shine tonight. She was going to be the dominant one in bed, and she did just that.

Just as Naruto was busy with the feeling of the firm yet soft mounds of her wife, Hinata expertly took off his shirt. Naruto leaned down for another deep kiss and in the process struggled to get rid of his trousers.

Taking a moment, Hinata immediately turned the tides and rolled over so that she was the one on top now. Ohh she was liking every moment of this. Just from the horny, blissful face of her husband she knew that it was working.

She immediately settled in the cowgirl position and began grinding her panties on Naruto's boxer covered cock. The reaction was instantaneous. Naruto's member quickly stiffened and enlarged and began popping out of his boxers.

Naruto's libido was rising to intolerable levels. He never knew his wife was capable of this. The sheer shock value was enough to keep him on the edge. He needed more pleasure. So in his position he did the only he could.

He grabbed Hinata's bra and pulled it apart in an animalistic fashion, resulting in Hinata's massive breasts being exposed. He wasted no time and began to wildly play with her wife's breasts. He cupped each in his hand and started squeezing them. He never grew tired of the sheer elasticity of her wife's boobs. They were just too soft.

Hinata, on the receiving end, began moaning fiercely. Her grinding becoming even faster. She was slowly losing control of the situation. She tried getting a hold of his hands to stop the sensual attacks but to no fruition.

Naruto instead let go of Hinata's breasts and instead got a hold of her waist. Instantly the tides were turned again when naruto was on top once again, sucking on her wife's nipples. Hinata moaned in pleasure when she felt the strong suction and almost let go when he started nibbling on them. It was a losing battle and was getting desperate.

' _no! I've come so far. I'm not giving up!'_ Hinata asserted to herself.

In a last shot of courage she somehow lifted Naruto off herself and pinned him on the bed with her hands. Once Naruto fought the defiance but all resistance was shot down when Hinata took his member in her mouth.

All his feral reactions ceased when he felt his dick get enveloped in her warm and soaking mouth. She slowly moved her tongue all over his dick, covering it in her saliva. She then started her ministrations by slowly bobbing her head up and down on his member. She didn't give blowjobs very often so for her as well as naruto it was a rare sensation.

Gradually increasing her speed, Hinata went down on the cock, as far as she could. It was still not deep enough for it to be called a deepthroat but it did the job. In truth, she was a little disappointed because there was a solid 3-4 inches left which she could not reach.

Meanwhile, Naruto welcomed the new sensation as he started moaning. No words were needed to describe the sensation and the pleasure he was feeling. He simply wasn't ready for such a passionate and wild display of affection.

Improvising, she continued the sucking, while stroking the free part with her hand. Every few seconds, she would surface up to just the dick head in her mouth, look at the bliss ridden face of her husband and continue again.

The moans her husband was exuding were getting higher and higher. She could feel Naruto's cock getting bigger by the second. Its size was increasing at such a rapid rate, Hinata's mouth was getting sore.

She eventually pulled out to rest her throat but that turned out to be a grave mistake. Naruto couldn't take it any longer and given the recent loss of pleasure he returned to his carnal state. He turned Hinata over the bed and tossed her so that he was now over her and she, like a prey caught by a predator, lie pinned below him.

She was so stunned by the sudden reversal of position that she didn't even notice the ripping sound of her torn panties. The ruined piece of garment was thrown over and forgotten. Hinata realized that she was back on square one. Despite all her hardwork, she was the one that was being dominated in the end.

She tried to get a hold of the situation but suddenly her arms were pinned above her by Naruto and her breasts were being fondled again. She moaned in denial of the unwanted pleasure. As things were going right now, she would be the one to come first.

Naruto left her breast and found the wet spot that he oh so craved right now. Sparing no time he inserted a finger into Hinata's pussy and felt the incredible tightness of her vagina. He began slowly fingering her pussy and was satisfied when he heard his wife's bliss filled screams. Her pussy was getting wet and slippery by the second. It was time. Naruto began positioning himself in front of the entrance. He lightly prodded a little just enough so that his head was inside the wet entrance.

Hinata watched with a mix of excitement as well as dread as his dick slowly entered her vagina. She was on her final legs now. It was the judgement call now. Now or never. She had to last long. Atleast long enough for them to come together.

With one small pull back, Naruto positioned himself for the final step.

With a powerful motion he tried to push most of his long member into the tight hole of her wife. Unfortunately he could only thrust about three fourth of his dick inside of her. Naruto let go of her hands and positioned his hands on her waist. Grabbing a firm hold of her wife's slim figure he began pounding her pussy with all his might.

On the receiving end, Hinata was reaching her limits of pleasure. She knew she was close, she could feel herself losing control. There was no humping sound so she could vaguely make out that he was not all the way in, but that was usual. She was not that deep anyway. Already she could feel Naruto hitting her deepest spots.

She could feel him pounding into her. Hitting the entrance to her womb everytime he thrust inside and brushing past her clit everytime he thrust out.

"aahhh! Aaahhhhh! Naruto kun! Slow dow-! I- I can't han-! I cant handle it!" Hinata screamed in ecstacy.

All the while Naruto was unaware of his surroundings. He had only one thing in mind. To reach climax. He was trying his hardest to reach the breaking point but it was not easy. He never told her this but his wife never had any technique to her. She had the tightness down to perfection but when it came to the actual act, it was like he was fucking a ragdoll. Nevertheless he continued to ram his rod as deep as he could to reach climax.

She felt it. She knew she was close. She could cum any second. The pleasure was too much. She could only hope to last a little longer as she lay motionless in pleasure.

There was a scream of pleasure.

Naruto suddenly grunted when Hinata's pussy suddenly tightened around his dick like a vice. His wife suddenly grabbed his back with her hands and coiled her legs around his as she rode the wildest wave of pleasure she had ever felt. The walls of her pussy started convulsing with the pleasure as if trying to milk naruto's cock of his cum.

Unfortunately for Naruto he was still a way from reaching climax himself.

Naruto was pulled closer to hinata as she tightened her grip on him. Still riding the waves of pleasure, Hinata pulled naruto closer to her chest.

Slowly but surely Naruto felt her heartbeat calm down. He could feel the vice loosening, her grip weakening. He knew she had fallen asleep and once again left him hanging without a release.

He slowly pulled up to see the face of her wife. He could see a tiny smile in there. Oh how he loved her like this. She looked so cute after having an orgasm. He only wished that he could share the sensation with her. Now that would be a dream come true.

He pulled her arms off of him and slowly pulled his still hard member from her pussy. He really wanted a release. After coming so far he didn't want to be left with blue balls so he did the next best thing.

He ran to the bathroom and jerked himself to orgasm. It was not an uncommon thing. Every few nights after a session with similar end result he would end up having to jerk himself to satisfaction. It was pitiful really. Having a really bombshell of a wife who could last a while in bed. He couldn't really say anything to her and he wasn't so desperate as to fuck his unconscious wife.

Nothing much left to think, he continued to jerk off until he came. It wasn't all that glorious though. Just a job he had to finish. He noticed he was still hard….

"damn, I am not satisfied at all." He noticed his still hard boner. Wiping his dick off with a tissue, he stood up.

" _well, I just gotta kill my libido now. Sorry little guy. Seems like you're gonna remain disappointed"_ he seemingly talked to himself.

After that he took a nice cold shower to calm him down and relax his muscles. A lot had happened today and he was looking for a good night's sleep now.

Wearing just his boxers, he laid on the bed with her still sleeping wife, tucked both of them in the bed and closed the lights.

In bed he spooned his wife and held her by her stomach. " I hope you enjoyed tonight, dear. You certainly put a lot of effort for it. " he whispered.

Closing his eyes, he wandered off to sleep, listening to the soothing heartbeat of her napping wife….

* * *

 **A.N- yeah we like to talk a lot.**

 **so so so! who rea the latest boruto chapter?**

 **holy shit, i'm like 95% sure that kashin koji is jiraiya. i mean, white hair, same jawline, hidden face, toad summoning, even the fucking rasengan!**

 **the anime is also getting a little better.**

 **and who's watching steins;gate 0? its totally amazing!**

 **also i have a question for my USA audience. i wanted to ask, how is UT Austin as a college? i heard the environment is amazing but am more concerned about the academics. if anyone is a college student here preferrably undergrad who could tell me plz pm me.**

 **thats all for now. expect some drama to make an entrance next episode.**


End file.
